A plurality of servers can be mounted in a chassis. The servers have sliding rails and the chassis includes installation parts corresponding to the sliding rails. To be specific, each of the rails can include mounting mechanisms on its two opposite ends, the installation parts can be installation holes corresponding to the mounting mechanisms.
As the installation holes can be square hole, circular hole, or screw hole, a mounting mechanism that could mount to holes with different shapes would be beneficial.